1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board having improved bonding reliability and signal characteristics and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a printed circuit board has become gradually thinned and highly integrated, and further, the printed circuit board is requested to have high bonding reliability between respective circuit layers and enhanced specific signal characteristics. For example, the printed circuit board (PCB) has a structure in which insulating sheets called green sheets or build-up sheets are stacked, and circuit patterns for electric connection between the circuit layers are provided between the insulating sheets. Since the printed circuit board has a structure in which a thin plate type insulating sheets are stacked as such, bonding reliability between the insulating sheets is a factor that largely influences product characteristics of the printed circuit board. In addition, a printed circuit board is requested to selectively enhance signal characteristics of a specific signal, which is relatively important or requests high-speed characteristics.